Pacifica Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by phantom-lass
Summary: What if Percy was a girl? What if the voice she heard telling her things wasn't her father?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing :(**

**Pacifica Jackson and the Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 1**

I love swimming, it's just so...No, no wait a minute, let me rephrase that.

I love being underwater. Yes, that is more like it.

To sit cross legged at the bottom of a pool and just do nothing.

Everything from the outside world is dimmed when you are underwater. Everything about the modern world is loud, cars, people everything (of course I don't mind music, come on I may be weird but I'm still a teenager). And being under water dulls all of that. Words are gurgled, sights are blurred – there is only you and the water.

Of course perhaps I should mention that I can stay under the water for over seven minutes.

Freaked out yet?

Of course I had a fair idea that I wasn't normal. I mean apart from the creepy amount of time I could stay under water.

I have dyslexia. You know, words jump of the page and letters walk about, that kind of thing. And you have no idea how much bother I get because of it. People are so small minded.

I have really blue eyes. Well what's strange about that, you are asking? Well my eyes don't stay blue, or at least the same shade of blue. They can go from light blue – nearly the colour of ice. To nearly black – you know, the colour if the sea before a storm.

Yip...now do you agree with me?

And I hear a guy's voice in my head...

Have you stopped reading yet?

Well, just in case you haven't and you're still reading I'll continue.

Where was I. Yes, the voice.

Well...it's not a creepy voice or anything - telling me to kill the little old lady down the street or something like that. In fact it is a very nice voice, deep and warm. Calming – which is probably a good thing since the voice normally starts rattling around in my head when my ADHD starts up.

And as if the voice in my head and freaky eyes isn't enough then this will definitely decide you.

My name is Pacifica. Yes as in the Pacific Ocean.

Pacifica Jackson, 16 year old freak of nature.

My mum's name is Sally and I love her to bits. She is the only person I can be around and feel like I belong – but even as I am getting older that feeling is beginning to become weaker and I don't know what to do to fix it.

We live in a small apartment building in down town Manhattan with my step father. Gabriel Ugliano – or smelly Gabe. You would think that with a name like Gabriel he would be strong and decent and noble. Nope stop those thoughts right there because they will only lead to disappointment trust me on this.

Gabe is in his late 40s. Balding. Beer belly. And smelly. And I mean smelly. The guy could make a sewer jealous.

He treats my mother like a slave and a day would not be a day if it passed without him and me having some kind of argument – that ultimately I loose but it makes me feel better.

I can live with it, but it angers me because I know that my mother could do so much better. She deserves so much better.

My best friend is a boy called Grover. He has been my friend since I first transferred to Yancy Academy nearly two years ago. He is great and he accepts me, which is all I really ask for.

He has to use to crutches to get about with because he walks with a limp, I didn't really know why because in the end I figured it was none of my business – and boy do I wish I had been kept in ignorance.

I thought I was strange and I was right, but I just didn't know to what degree and it so blew my ideas out of the water.

And it all started on the day that we took a field trip to the museum.

**Hi. **

**I went to see Percy Jackson a few days ago and immediately got the idea of. What if he was a she?**

**So then I had to think up of a story line to match that and a name. And here we are.**

**I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer this is just an introduction :).**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe. **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! :(**

**Chapter 2**

Pacifica sat in the gurgling silence of the pool, her legs folded under her as she absorbed the silence a bubble escaping from her mouth every few seconds.

The light coming from above her shifted slightly and she glanced up to see a familiar wavering image so lifting her arms she vaulted to the surface inhaling deeply as her head broke the surface of the water.

She heard Grover scream and clap his hands as she swam lazily to the side of the pool and launched herself backwards, sliding easily onto the brick edge.

She smiled at her best friend as she dabbed at her face with a towel.

"How did I do?"she asked in excitement, sure that she had been under the water for longer than ever before.

"Nearly eight minutes," her friend replied in awe and she couldn't keep the stupid grin from her face. That was good time. That was a really good time. That was the best yet in fact.

"How do you do it?"

Ahh now there was the question to top all questions. She was a freak – it was as simple as that. But she didn't need to go into all of that to answer her friends question.

"I just like the water," she shrugged delicately as she stood up carefully.

She waited patiently for Grover to get his crutches in order and stand up – she would have helped him but she had learned from experience that his pride didn't allow it.

"I'll just go get changed," she told him as she moved away towards the changing rooms.

"I'll be two minutes," she told him looking over her shoulder.

She didn't even know why she bothered saying that to him. Every morning was the same – they would meet up an hour before school. She would swim and he would read his comic books or do last minute homework that he hadn't done the night before.

It worked. It helped calm her for the day and if today was going to be anything like the previous day then she needed all the calm time she could get. Yesterday the damn English teacher had seemed to get some kind of perverse enjoyment out of asking her to say things that were written on the board. Evil cow!

She had been true to her word and they were both now walking towards the museum where they were to meet their teacher, her long hair tied up into a soaking wet bun at the back of her head and her jeans sticking to her clammy skin because she hadn't dried of properly.

"I still can't believe your mum hasn't found out about those...those things on your arms," Grover was complaining to her. She didn't know what was wrong with him but he always got this whiney tone to his voice when they landed on _that _topic.

"Really Grover, they are just tattoos, there is no big deal," she told him for the hundredth time though she self consciously tugged at her top – even though the sleeves reached to her wrists.

"Besides tops cover them up," she added, not even wanting to think about what her mother would say if she found out...or Gabe – she shivered at the thought.

"Yeah but –"

"Grover please just stop ok," she begged him as they entered the museum and silence immediately fell between them anyway.

What was it about museums and libraries that immediately make you go quite or discover the need to whisper everything.

They quickly found the class and followed Mr Brunner around the various antiques as he pointed things out that were of 'interest'. Pacifica plugged herself into her booming I-pod and placed the 'i am listening, honestly' look onto her face. She loved Mr Brunner she really did – in fact he was her favourite teacher ever - but this was not interesting at all. In fact it was downright boring.

She tried her best to ignore Mrs Dodds – freaky lady that she was – as she went around the museum.

They reached one section and she rolled her eyes at all of the statues of the Greek god. Well...the male Greek gods. She could so tell that a guy made them. All their limbs finally proportioned, beautiful faces – except for some that were a bit more rugged looking (that kind of guy was more her type) and then off course they were all very well endowed in _that _department.

She suddenly realised that the little mumbling that was making its way over her music had stopped and everyone was looking at her.

Shoot – someone was talking to her.

She quickly searched out who could have been talking to her as she yanked the ear phones from her ears.

"Sorry Mr Brunner," she mumbled, figuring that he was the safest person to settle on for talking to her.

"What was the title for the offspring of human and god?" her teacher repeated calmly and she fought the desire to blush.

She glanced around – almost as though she was expecting the answer to jump out at her. She ignored the way that the Greek symbols were jumping and rearranging themselves – putting it down to her head doing what it always did when shown letters.

Come on, use your head girl.

"Demi-gods, sir," she tried, waiting for lecture on paying attention.

She was rewarded however by a small nod of Mr Brunner's head and she smiled back at him.

Phew. She really did need to work on her concentration skills – but then it was hardly her fault that she had a short attention span.

"Miss Jones," she heard by her ear and turned around quickly to see Mrs Dodds glaring at her, she only just managed to stop herself from shivering.

"Come with me please," the women said as she began to walk towards a closed of room.

Pacifica glanced back at the rest of the school group, i looked like they were going to be in this area for a bit so she followed the other teacher.

She walked into the room and allowed the heavy wooden door to swing shut behind her.

"Mrs Dodds?" she called when she realised the room was eerily empty.

"Where is it?"

If ever nails running down a black board could be turned into a tone of voice that was it.

She spun quickly to face the voice to see Mrs Dodds standing on the top section of some scaffolding.

"How did you get up there?"

The women ignored her question and crouched low, her face twisting as she showed her teeth.

"The lightning bolt, where is it?"

What?

Before she could reply Mrs Dodds jumped from the scaffolding and ... exploded.

She gasped as Mrs Dodds was no longer the pinched, scrunched up middle aged lady with wiry hair, but a bat.

No...that was wrong she was a giant bat-**like** thing with skinny wings and clawed feet and a mouth full of very nasty, sharp looking teeth...and she was sure that there was a tail there somewhere too.

_Duck, little one!_

No questions asked Pacifica did as she was told, for once not minding the fact that the she was crazy and was hearing a man's voice in her head.

She ducked and rolled awkwardly, scrambling to her feet just in time to see the-thing-that-was Mrs Hobbs swing around to make another pass at her.

This was not good.

She threw herself forward just as the thing swooped down – only missing her by inches.

She saw the door open out of the corner of her eye and recognised the shapes as Grover and Mr Brunner.

Her foggy, over active brain heard Mr Bruner growl (yip she was pretty sure that he growled) at the creature that he would 'tear it apart'. What? If the situation wasn't so freaky she would have laughed. Mr Brunner wasn't capable of tearing anyone apart...Was he?

She watched the thing gain height and get ready to swoop back down – for the kill.

"PJ catch," she heard Grover yell at her and turned just in time to see something long and sharp fly in her direction.

She reached out and grabbed the item. A sword? Everything happened so quickly.

She went to swing the sword but stopped when she heard the voice in her head tell her to wait.

_Now! _The voice yelled a split second later. She swung with all her might.

She fell backwards from the force of the blow that she had just delivered and looked up to see the thing that was Mrs Hobbs vanish in a cloud of ash.

She breathed deeply, her mind racing and threw the sword away from her.

"Would someone like to tell me what just happened?" she panted at the two people in the room who didn't seem surprised at all.

**Hi everyone. **

**I can only apologise for the amount of time it has taken me to get this chapter up. I have a feeling that I have the last little bit muddled up but I can't really remember how that bit goes as it was months ago that I saw the film. Anyway when the film comes out I will watch it and correct any of the mistakes that need fixing during this scene. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Stay safe**

**:)**

**PS – just out of curiosity would you guys mind saying who you think she might get together with. I know that it is early days and I haven't really given many hints but i would like to know if anyone is at least thinking of the same person I am or if I am just really sad. So you have all the characters to choose from – including ****GODS ****people – hint! Hint! :)**


End file.
